Changes
by Raven 'Chloe' Dane
Summary: Patrick Verona and Katrina Stranford try and make a long distance relation work but will it? Evertying you expect to go wrong does; dramatically! Can the save there relation before theres nothing left. ? Story constanely switchs between 2 charcters P.O.V
1. Leaving

_Leaving_

He arrived at my door, at a sharp 6:15 with a red rose stuck between his teeth. And his usual leather jacket and black skinny jeans; classic Pat.

He took the rose out of his mouth and beamed me a massive grin. I closed the door behind me and leapt into his embrace.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered

"_What am I going to do with you gone?_" I smiled and laughed

"We can still be together along distance relationship"

He nodded and seemed to believe it, even though I didn't believe myself. I had doubt about it really working.

We walked to his old car and he opened the door for me I looked as his beautiful eyes and leaned closer. He had grown a lot I had to stretch up onto my tippy toes to kiss him. He laughed and bent down, We have never kissed so passionately before.

He whispered "I love you" It was the first and maybe last time I would hear him say it so I answered something I wouldn't regret; i hope "I love you too"

He smiled and walked over to the drivers seat and hoped inside, I decided to get inside the car too it was nice weather tonight. "Where are we going Pat?"

I asked I didn't really recognise the area

"That's a surprise" I frowned and he smiled his irresistible smile I couldn't be angry at him it was too hard, Being with Patrick was so easy even though we are complete opposites but I guess there right; Opposites attract.

He noticed my frowning and said "Nearly there Kat just wait" We silently listened to his cd and then we stopped, I looked out the window at the setting sun. We were at the beach.

Patrick walked around the hood of the car and opened my door, I climbed out and he shut the door and locked it. Then he ran to the boot and picked up a basket and a blanket. I raised my eyebrows and he smiled "It is our last day together"

I frowned "Pat! Don't say stuff like that! We will spend a heap of time together during the holidays" I wasn't sure who I was convincing; Him or me.

We walked down the soft sand bare footed until we found a spot out of the view of the public, We both enjoy our privacy.

He placed the woolen blanket across the sand and placed the basket on the right corner I questioned "Whats that?"

He smiled "Someone is nosey tonight!"

It was perfect the sun was setting over the sea and the sun shot pink and a brilliant red over Patrick's beautiful face, Illuminating his brown curls.

He leaned forward and kissed me again. He pulled away and pushed the basket over to me

"Hungry?"

I shrugged "What have you got?"

"Fruit, Salads... Thai"

"Thai?" He nodded and smiled

"I love Thai!"

I opened a box of noddles and started munching away. He grabbed a apple and then grabbed out his switch blade and stuck it in the centre of the apple and started eating away. We both finished eating, And ended up lying down the sun had setted and the temperature started to drop; but I didn't care I would miss Patrick so much while I was gone.

Then he grabbed me and placed me on his lap and threw his arms around me "You should have said you were cold"

"Im not?"

"Then how come your shaking?"

I shrugged I didn't realise the cold was bothering me so much. Patrick placed his head on my shoulder and sighed

"I will miss this so much"

"Yeah me too" I wish i knew what he was thinking.

_**Patrick's P.O.V**_

I sat with her sitting on my lap she had stop shaking so much and leaned against me, She was weightless.

I would miss this is much her opinions, Her crap music, Her stupid father and most of all her just being there. I was alone my mother took up a job that requires her for a whole 18 hours during the day so i hardly saw her; I practically live alone apart from the food pastels everyday that she gets the local supermarket to deliver to the door.

I was sure that Kat was asleep but she reassured me by speaking

"Pat will you tell me something?"

I smiled "Anything" I whispered into her cheek

"When did you and why did you fall for me?"

This was a hairy subject I didn't really like talking about it but she deserves too know.

"Well I have always heard you in English terrorising Mr Morgan with your opinions but I guess I fell for you when I started talking to you and why you always have a opinion on everything and also..."

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

I frowned "No, I love it about you I've never met a person that thinks so much about things and all there possibilities".

She slide of my lap and i wondered if I did something wrong then she turned and looked me in my eyes and smiled and kissed me, She must have enjoyed my comment. We made out of a while and then she screamed

"HOLY CRAP ITS 11:30 I'VE GOT TO GO!"

I picked her up at 5:30? I asked

"How do you know?" She pointed to my watch i laughed

"No that's the wrong time its Paris time, so I can tell what time to call my sister"

"Sister?"

"Yeah Raven she's a pain in the..."

I was cut off "I didn't know you had a sister"

I nodded and she sighed "What time is it then?" I looked on my phone and it said 8:30.

She nodded and said "So..." I asked a question that had been bothering me "Why do you hate Joey so much?"

She sat up and sighed and closed her eyes "You don't want to know!"

I took her hand's and said "Yes I do please tell me?"

She sighed "Promise not to be mad at me"

Was it really that bad "I ummm kinda in ninth grade slept with errr him"

I leaned back and gave her confused looked then smiled "Nice joke seriously why do you Kat?"

She turned her head to the side and bit her lip

"ITS TRUE?" I yelled unable to contain my voice she had sleep with that mother fu...

"Yes Please don't be mad! I didn't even know you then but if I did I wouldn't of..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged "You never asked?"

I glared at her and she fidgeted and twisted uncomfortably "Your lying I did ask at that party when you were drunk"

She was nervously chewing her lip "I didn't know you then I didn't really trust..."

"I cant believe you lied to me" She inhaled deeply and said

"I didn't lie to you"

I shook my head "True but you didn't tell me the truth you just gave me some crappy excuse"

She looked to the side and a tear escaped her big blue eyes, I made her cry nice Verona.

"Kat baby I'm sorry" I quickly slide over to her side and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap again

"Kat speak to me! I'm really sorry please forgive me please?"

She sobbed "It isn't your fa..fault you were right I..I didn't tell the truth" I hated myself by now our last date before she goes to collage and I screw it up

"No Kat its not you were right it you didn't know me"

She turned around and awkwardly hugged me. I moved her to her knees and leaned on my own, I wiped her tear away and cradled her face in my hands suddenly something moved behind us and she screamed I looked behind us and saw a small bird she apologised and I smiled

"Its ok love but listen" I said "I will never let anybody hurt you in anyway i promise you, I would give my live for you Kat Stradford, I love you and hopefully one day..." I felt my face getting red and my cheeks hot "One day?" Kat prompted i sighed "To marry you..." She stopped crying and cut me off the say "I would do they same for you... Patrick I would love to marry you but not while I'm in collage maybe when I come back?" I nodded.

**Kats P.O.V**

He just said he wanted to marry me, It amuses me because I usually hate the chick flicks with the shallow girls that fall in love and want to get married in a couple of months but now I feel like such a hypocrite. Even though Patrick and i had been dating for nearly a year I had fallen completely head over heels for him, And he had changed he was more lovable even him and dad got on, in-between the deaths threats my father in forced if Patrick dare impregnated me or even did sleep together in his house. I started to shiver again and Pat laughed

"Cold again? Here"

He slid over to me and told me to lie down so I did he did as well right next to me and he folded the blanket in half and draped it over us.

He grabbed my hand under the blanket and turned to look at me "So you and Joey huh?" Not this again but I did deserve it "

Yeah"

"Why did you guys break it off?" He seemed curious

"He dumped me because I refused to sleep with him again" He nodded and smiled, I would miss everything about him his taste in crap music, His clothes, His hair, His eyes and most of all him being there for me. I closed my eyes and thought Patrick moved his hand up and down my face, stroking my cheek over and over.

_**Patrick P.O.V**_

I stopped brushing her cheeks and realised the growling sounds coming from her was her snoring; She had fallen to sleep. I laughed and carefully wrapped her up in the blanket and thought of a lame saying _'snug as a bug in a rug' _I laughed at my lameness, I picked up the basket and carefully opened the car and placed her in the front seat and did her seat belt. I placed the basket on the back seat and started they car. I emptied my pockets into the basket a green velvet box containing my only hope to keep Kat close, A wedding ring my mothers to be exact after my father left she gave it to me and told me to give it to the women of my dreams. I sighed as I opened the box and my hope faded away; She didn't want to marry me. I got into the drivers seat and drove her home, She hadn't woken up yet but she was talking in her dreams, It really pissed me off she kept saying his name

"No Joey no " She rolled and twisted and I wondered what sick dream she was having and then I thought I don't want to know its probably her memory... gross but why was I in it.

I picked her up out of the car and carried her to the front door, She was in a deep sleep. Her father answered the door and turned a bright crimson colour and yelled "WHAT THE DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER I SWARE TO GOD IF YOU HAVE DRUGGED HER I WILL BLOO..."

I laughed "Sir she's just asleep, A deep sleep and why the hell would a drug her?"

He frowned "You know i deal with rape victims on a weekly basis, They cant get rid of the..."

I cut him off his rude suggestion pissed me off "You think i would want to have fucking sex with her when she unconscious?"

Kat screamed and woke up I rocked her back and forth and tears streamed down her face her dad went nuts

"What did he do to you! I knew he was lying you fifty scum unhand my daughter!"

Kat placed her feet on the ground and glared at her father

"What are you going on about?" Her voice was full of fear and tears still roamed down her face

"I thought Patrick had drugged you and did something to you!" Her mouth fell open and she screamed "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT PATRICK!"

Her dad frowned and left; thank Christ. She looked at me tear still running down her face

"What's wrong Kat?" She cried and sunk into my chest

"I had a dream"

"What about?"

"Joey" That's as much as i could take

"Your like in love with him! I cant take this any longer?"

I stalked off and left her there wrapped in the blanket shaking in tears. I got into the car and felt like shit, I know I was over reacted but it was Joey he was a pretty guy, She liked pretty guys.

I drove home and collapsed in my bed memoires of tonight flooded me. And then my eyes burned and felt itchy; I was crying. What is happening to me? I was crying over a girl. The old Patrick Verona was feared by everyone and was alone, I liked part of that but being alone was hard.

_**Kat P.O.V**_

I woke up to a heated argument between my father and Patrick.

"You think I would want to have fucking sex with her when she unconscious?" Patrick said I screamed and woke up Patrick rocked me back and forth and tears streamed down my face, dad went nuts

"What did he do to you! I knew he was lying you fifty scum unhand my daughter!" I swung around and placed my feet on the floor

"What are you going on about?" I was still crying after my horrifying nightmare Dad said

"I thought Patrick had drugged you and did something to you!" my mouth fell open and I screamed "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT PATRICK!" Dad frowned and left.

I turned around to look at Patrick I couldn't stop crying, He said sympathetic

"What's wrong Kat?"I wailed and pushed myself into him, I really needed someone to hold me. "I had a dream"

"What about?"

"Joey" His face scrunched up and he said "Your like in love with him! I cant take this any longer?"

He shook my off and left I crumbled, I couldn't stop crying my dream was still fresh and wouldn't leave me. He got into his car and drove away, I sunk down and cried that was the last time I thought I would see Patrick Verona.


	2. Goodbyes are complicated

_**Kats P.O.V**_

I waited at the air port and got there three hours earlier to eat and make sure I wasn't late for the flight. They night before Patrick promised to be here two hours earlier, The hour crawled by and we waited at terminal three, I got up every five minutes to search around but I couldn't find him. Suddenly a voice shot across the P.A

"_Attention all flyers all boarding on flight 7057 please now make your way to the check outs were going to take of in fifteen minutes."_

Then I saw him.

It was one of those slow movie moments where everything around you stops and blurs and all you see is that person. I couldn't move fast enough "PATRICK!"

He turned to look at me and then started running too, I was meters away when he stopped and waited for me, As I skidded past unimpressed passengers and I finally made it to him. He picked me off the floor and squeezed me tightly, He put me on the floor and he started saying

"I'm sorry Kat please forgive me its all my fault I was jealous of Joey you were saying his name and I thought that in your dream you were having..."

My draw dropped "No! Well kinda of but..."

I felt the traitorous tears rolling down my face, He cradled my face in his hands and cleaned away the tears with his thumb "Basically in my dream he he raped me"

He sighed and hugged me tightly, "Kat I'm sorry I should've stayed last night I overacted I'm.." I seemed to developed a habit of cutting him off

"Pat none of that matters now the past is the past" The P.A blared again

_"Attention all passengers flight 7057 is nearly finished boarding please if you haven't already make your way to the check outs." _

Patrick sighed and I reached up and kissed him I felt moisture running down his cheek he wasn't crying was he? I pulled away to examine his face and he quickly rubbed his face disposing of the evidence.

I cried "Oh Pat I'm going to miss you please don't cry please we will see each other I promised" He nodded but the tears still flowed down his face, I wanted to stay there all day comforting him, He had always for me.

He sighed "You better go, Ill miss you Kat"

"Ill miss you too". I ran off to check in and he stayed like a statue of beauty watching me leave, The tears still running down his face.

_**Patrick P.O.V**_

My car of all the days decided to be a ass and brake down, I stuck my thumb out as I waited, someone pulled over and opened the door. I didn't bother to look at them as I got in,

I said "I'm going to the Airport thanks"

It was a women who spoke "Ok crocodile dunnee"

I recognised the voice, I spun around to see Mrs Perky; gross. I sighed

"Thanks for the ride Mrs Perky"

She smiled "Call me Dianne" This added to the awkwardness

"Ok Dianne" It was so weird calling her by her first name. And I wouldn't have got in the car if I knew it was her.

She creeps me out, Michael once hacked into her laptop and read that stupid porno story in there; it was revolting that she used my name and now i realise it, hers as well.

I asked "So hows your novel going?"

No one is meant to know that it was a porno but we all knew.

"Good i had a bit of a writers block but I think I have more ideas now" Gross I really needed a smoke automatically I reached into my pocket and grabbed one and lit it up and inhaled deeply, I was trying to quit for Kat but I thought since she is going half away around the world I might as well drown my sorrows with smoke and tar.

We arrived at the airport and i jumped out of the car. I glanced at the clock and she had twenty minutes till take off. I raced threw tired tourist and sad families farewelling siblings. Please don't have taken off I have to talk to her apologise.

I had a dream about my life without Katarina Strandford, I was alone still living in that death hole of a trailer park, No job and i sat at home watching tv and eating the same old spattaggi o's.

I made it too terminal three to hear a flight attendant

_' Attention all flyers all boarding on flight 7057 please now make your way to the check outs were going to take of in fifteen minutes' _

Then she saw me.

She ran and pushed people out the way and I did the same, I could leave her with the last memory of me driving away pissed. She screamed my name. I stopped, If we both kept running one of us would get hurt.

She kept running and came at me full sped I picked her up of the floor and hugged her then placed her back on her feet she had to hear what I had to say "I'm sorry Kat please forgive me its all my fault I was jealous of Joey you were saying his name and I thought that in your dream you were having..."

Her draw dropped "No! Well kinda of but..." Kinda? Her eyes welled up as the moisture spilled over, I grabbed her beautiful face in-between her face and removed the tears "Basically in my dream he he raped me" I sighed; relived. But I was angry with myself I should have know so I started expressing my feelings, I hugged her and said "

Kat I'm sorry i should've stayed last night i overacted I'm.." She cut me off the the millionth time

"Pat none of that matters now the past is the past"

The women spoke again _"Attention all passengers flight 7057 is nearly finished boarding please if you haven't already make your way to the check outs."_

I sighed and she stretched up and kissed me I felt moisture running down my cheeks I know that I never cried in public or for that fact I never cried but I didn't care my life with boarding a plane and flying to New York.

She pulled away to look at my face and I quickly rubbed my face getting rid of the stupid tears. She said "Oh Pat I'm going to miss you please don't cry please we will see each other I promised"

I nodded but the tears still kept coming down my face, I sighed "You better go, Ill miss you Kat"

"Ill miss you too". She nodded and left and she kept looking back at me, I felt the tears still running down my face. I knew that things would change.

I really wanted to ask her dad for his approval in me taking his daughters hand in marriage, But I knew deep down it wasn't going to happen. I knew once she would go to collage things would change. She would find someone; right for her. Someone with common interests, Someone who doesn't fuck up so often, Someone with a stable job, someone who isn't me. I sighed and went deeper into thought.

_**On the plane**_

Kats P.O.V

The plane was lonesome and boring. I found myself dreaming out the window about Patrick, What he was doing, If he would miss me and if he would move on. As the plane took off and we were mid air the seat belt sign un-clicked and people roamed around freely. I started out my window having fantasy of Patrick, When I came back he could marry. Someone asked

"Is someone sitting here?"

I could barely hear them over my blocked ears.

I shook my head and they sat "So hows life?"

I turned my head around to see him sitting there, Him of all people I wanted to see I this flight, My heart went into a frenzy.


	3. Suprise

_**Hello! Thanks for reading!**_

_Recap: 'Someone asked "Is someone sitting here?" I could bearly hear them over my blocked eyes i nodded and they sat "So hows life?" I turned my head around to see him sitting there, Him of all people i wanted to see i this flight, My heart went into a frenzey.'_

_**Suprise**_

Out of everyone in the world, It was him who was on the flight with me.

I gasped "What the hell are you doing on this flight?!"

He frowned "Gosh take a chill pill, Im going to the same collage you stupid shrew".

I spat out "Go away Donner otherwise it will end badly for you"

He rolled his eyes, Why in the world was Joey Donner on the this plane and for that matter going to the same collage. Someone hated me deeply, And forced upon me the worst punnishment imaginable; Spending everyday of my miserble life seeing him, A constant reminder of my mistake staring me in the face.

I stared him down he still had the nerve to be sitting in the same place, "Didnt you hear me asshole? MOVE!" He looked at me and smiled "I will move if you go out with me?"

My face scunched up "Yeah sure sparky" A saying Patrick said frequenctly, The memory of him stung a bit.

He looked at me and raised a eyebrow "I was serious you know?"

I sighed i knew he wouldn't give up; Hes harrased me into worse suitionations. "Fine whatever ONE date"

He nodded and i shooed him away with my hand. Patrick would have a fit if he found out, but i suppose what he doesn't know wont hurt him.

_**Patricks point of view**_

I walked out of the airport and stuck a cirgette into my mouth and inhaled deeply, Since i had no money to drown my sorrows in a thick haze of beer, I decide smoke and tar would do for now. I had a twenty mile walk home ahead of me that i was looking forward too. I sat on a bench outside and smoked away all emotion,

Someone pulled up and honked and i yelled without looking "Im not a hooker so keep driving"

I looked at the stupid twat brave enough to think of me in that way, But i have to learn to not make quick assumptions as Mr Strandford stuck his balding head out the window i quickly saved my ass

"Im sorry sir, I thought you were some random willing to pay me too have s.."

Their family enjoyed cutting me off "Right.... Do you need a lift?" I

nodded and stubbed out my fag and walked over to the car. Bianca sat in the front which left me the back to myself. I sat in there car akwardly, And decied to make ends meet with her father.

"Thanks for the lift, Im sorry i swore at you the other day sir it wasnt right of me to go off at you"

He nodded "Thank you Patrick for the apology but it is not needed, As i was out of line."

I nodded and leaned back. If i wasnt going to sundrounded in my self assuring cloud of smoke i might as well drown myself in thoughts of her; The highlight of my life, The thing that kept me alive and was my motivation to get up in the moring to face the miserble world.

I had orangisnised a job for myself to fill the empty space, that she filled. It was a car parts place called 'Mickeys parts' my plan was to save up enough to go vist her, And live out there with her. The cool thing was that the collage supplied there own apartments. So she just had to take the community bus too the school. This was the perfect for me, In a month or two i could go vist her.

The car came to a halt outside my house and i thanked the strandfords and got out and headed to the lonely house that was a constant reminder of me and Kat, The front were we sat and chatted about Joey Donner and ways to make him misterly go missing, The living room where we fought over the remote but ended up in a tickling war, My room where she prattled on for hours about things wrong with the world and last the kitchen; were she convinced me that there was food other then tinned.

I got changed and sat on the miserble couch and drank away my sorrows.

_**Kats Point Of View**_

I was relieved to know that Donner kept on his side of the plane, I could hear him sometimes wittering on about his tube sock advert and if anyone reconised him he got flat no's but that didn't discourage him.

The flight landed and i got off the landing strip and walked outside to a cab. The collage provided its own housing, I prayed to god that i didn't have to live in the same apartment block as Joey, That would be my personal hell.

I got into my cab and told him where i was going, Suddenly someone pelted on the door.

The taxi driver stuck his bold head out the window to inspect the rude person the mystery person went to speak but was cutt off "Were full girly"

I didn't want to look out the window incase a street walker called Roxanne causual leaned againist the window but the person spoke "Please good sir, Im going the same place as her"

I noticed the voice "Mandella!" I was so relieved to have someone other then the bummbling blooning baffon Joey Donner to talk to.

She smiled and the taxi driver grumbled "Is she with you?" I nodded virgously and was worried my head was going to bobble of it spring. She climbed in and we chatted mindless about random stuff, bands, school and the hygein of the school apartments. I nearly made a head indent in the taxi's roof when Mandella told me about her apartment block was 11B across the lonely hall from me!.

The taxi ride was short compared to how i thought of it in my mind, But i was in no place to complain, God had sent me the gift of friendship and i was to bask in its glory before i had to goo face Donner. If god truly had compassion he would place Donner as far away from he as possible for both of our sakes. I could imagine Pat's face scrunch up at the thought of me and Joey going out again. And the death threats that would follow, The thought crossed my mind of calling Patrick and telling him about Donner's offer but i didn't want to hurt him. Leaving him was hard enough but going on a date with Donner with a slap in the face. We finally arrived at our dorms and headed upstairs eger to meet our room mates. I went to use my key to unlock but the door was already unlocked. The dorm room was small, With two bedrooms, A living room and a toilet. Apparently the kitched was shared between blocks. I turned the corner heading down the hallway to see the bedroom door plastered with posters for little kids? Like bob the builder?. I opened the door to see my room mate. She had plastered posters all over my side of the room aswell as her own. Both sides were covered with her junk She frowned at me "Are you lost?" "No are you?" She shook her head "This is my dorm, Silly" I put my bag down and glared at the girl, She had a care bear tshirt on and her long blond hair in pig tales. "This is a shared dorm, It means that you have to share" I walked over to my side and ripped down posters and chucked off teddy bears that laid on the bed she screamed "NO NOT BOOBEAR!" Oh god i could see this being a problem "Look lady, This is my half that is yours, Now stay on it!" She glared at me and huffed. She pranced out the room while i cleared up all of her junk.

I took out a list of books that Bianca suggested me reading, The anne rice novels so i was reading books one, two and three. I started interview with a vampire on the plane. But still my thoughts wondered back to Patrick.

_**Hey thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing too! I inclueded my reviewers name in the story :P Please review for more! Raven xxxx**_


	4. Wondering

Wondering

_Kats point of view_

No matter how much i tried to focous on the teacher, my thoughts just flooded back to Patrick;

_How is he? Is he eating? Is he drinking? Is he smoking? Is he with someone else? Is he alone? Is he still alive?! _It bothered me deeply that I hadnt a slightless clue what he was up to right now, For all I knew he was lying in a ditch dead. My breathing increased and my heart felt like it was about to give up out of exhaustion. I quickly removed my mobile from my bag and mashed the buttons to try and create a message of some sense, But no luck. I inhaled deeply, to the point i thought my rib cage my burst open and reveal my broken heart, And exhaled realeasing a little bit of stress. I finally calmed myself down to the point i could string sentences together logically that actually made some sense. I tried to keep the message casual and not sound like i was on verge of a pyschological break down:

"Hey Baby! Thanks for coming to the airport! Sarah Lawuarance is arlight i guess, enough about me! How are you? What are you doing? How is the job? Just wondering you know... I miss you Patrick Verona! See you soon! Xoxoxo Kat"

I clicked send and a wave of release crashed over me, Until the teacher spotted me and my mobile... "Katarina Stratford please tell me you are not rude enough to completely blank out during my lecture then be brave enough to be texting during _my _class? Please bring that horrid thing up to my desk"

I looked around hoping that someone else in the class called Katarina Stratford with a mobile phone sat behind me; I wasnt as lucky as i hoped. I stood up and watched the floor as i placed my mobile on the desk, trying my best not to make eye contact with the teacher who i had forgotten the name of and shuffled back to my seat. She spoke in a excited tone

"Anyone here who_** read...**_"

She looked directly at me, going out of her way to make me feel uncomfortable

"...The rules to the school would understand if you are caught with a electrontic device, It would immediately become the teachers property. Accept of corse a personal computer. Miss Stratford, do you understand?"

I nodded she countiued to rant on

" And Miss Stratford do you have any idea what i will do with you propety?"

I glared at this woman and shook my head, still not breaking eye contact with the evil bitch, she smiled smuggly and walked over to her desk and opened a creaky drawer and removed a mallet; she didn't have the balls. I widly underestimated this woman. With a massive crack my phone went from one piece to serval. I was really starting to dislike this place.

**Patricks point of view**

I sat on the couch, i thought my head was going to explode. A mixture of smoking a couple of packets of cigerettes and violent drinking to the point where my mind went blank and nothing could hurt me, I woke up the morning after more alone and depressed with a added bonus of a headache. My eyes burned after a night of helpless silent crying and my arms ached after lying on them pretended it was Kats arms around me; I havent felt more pathetic in my life. I was pretending my girlfriend was still around by drinking away all sense and allowing my imagination take complete control. My memory came back a little, as i remember talking to the coat rack and asking it if it would marry me, And then barfing all over the carpet. I looked at the clock and gasped "Shit!" The clock highlighted the ugly truth of me being late on my first day at work. Great first impressions Verona!. Not only was i turning up late, but i was also hung over things just were going swell... NOT. I jumped in my car a started the engine, it made a un-natural sound then started making another sounds that sounded like gurgling then started, something was going my way. Marylin Manson soothed my nerves as i drove to embrassment, I was a hour late. I pulled in to see a pair of small chubby legs under a mercedes benz, He rolled out and stood up, as i expected he was fat, blading and covered in grease. He stuck his sweaty hand out and i contemplated refusing but swallowed my digust and shook his hand, it made a slurping sound and instantely my hand was covered in grease and sweat.

"Matrick Verona?"

Matrick? Thats not ever a name.

"Patrick Verona" I corrected.

He nodded and seemed unimpressed.

"Do you know how to weld?"

No i just thought i turned up at a car workshop and look pretty. Dumbass.

"Yes sir, it was all on the resume"

He snorted "You think i read them?"

Yes? "What can i do today?"

"Start welding the car door parts together, The stack is over there"

I nodded and headed over to the stack of car parts. I had a sly smile on my face for not being caught late. After five hours of welding car part after car part. Home time seemed like it would never come. In record time, i made it home dived on the couch and started watching the news. I collected dinner from the freezer and mircowaved spagetti bologanise from last week, Kat made it for me. Thats when i snapped once again. I fell to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked back and forth, tears streamed down my face and tradious sobs excaped my chest; i had never felt so lonely and insignifagant. I should have proposed to her, i should have told her life would be un-bearable without her and wouldn't be worth living. And thats when things got worse, the thought of dying was becoming more and more comforting each second the pain grew and grew to the point i had decided. I was going to end my miserable life.

_2:04 pm I searched around for a sturdy chair _

_2:07 pm I went to the shed and got some rope_

_2:10 pm I made a noose_

_2:17 pm I looped it over the main beam holding up the house _

_2:19 pm I stood on the chair and stuck my neck in._

_Death please grant me internal peace. _

Kat's P.O.V

Still no reply from Patrick. I tried to convince myself with petty excuses like _"He must be shopping or sleeping or something"_ But i knew something is wrong. It was two o'clock and still no reply, I was curled up on my bed when my flat mate came in. Great.

"Hi Kat!!! Meow! Hahahaha i crack myself up!"

I rolled my eyes but she still didn't get my hint.

"I love your hair! Can i touch it? Its so curly"

She dared to reach forward and touch it, I batted away her hand and questioned

"Do you mind?"

"No at all!"

"Well i do!" I snapped

"Awww someone is a grumpy kitty! Someone needs to go nappy time!"

"Shut up would you, or you will be going 'nappy time'" I wasn't in the mood for her crap right now.

"Your a meanie bum!"

And that was the straw that broke the camels back...

"You know what, SHUT THE HELL UP! Im sick of you and your shit! Santa claus isnt really, the easter bunny is fake! And i dont give a rats ass how many teeth you put under you pillow and the tooth fairy doesnt come, SHES NOT REALLY! Grow up you silly little girl" I exhaled deeply and instantely regreted everything i said. I went to apologise but then something happened that shocked me. The girl leapt across her bed and flew towards me. She tackled me by my waist and flung me onto the bed, She pulled my hair and i tried batting her hands away, but she just sunk her teeth into my hands.

"Your the silly one, the tooth fairy is real"

Then the anger came back.

"Then here's a tooth you can put under you pillow bitch!" My fist moved back and swung into her perfect teeth, She flung backwards and fell to the ground, her hands covered in blood as she casped her mouth. She spat out a tooth and then said

"You will pay for that, now im angry!"

She ran at me with full force and grabbed two fist fulls of my hair and pulled and pulled until hair started falling out, I thought about pushing her back but then she would fall back with my hair still in her hands. So again one punch would force her back, this time it was in the stomach. She fell to the floor and started crying.

I ran out the room, i had just beat up flat mate. I missed Patrick so much, he hadnt text back yet. I went down and sat in the park, the sun was setting in the distance and made the sky fade pink and purple. I looked around and then screamed. Donner was sitting right next to me and i didnt notice.

"Oh, i like them fiesty" He raised his eyebrows and slid closer.

"Piss off Donner im not in the mood"

He scoffed "You owe me a date, remember?"

I laughed "You know what, you can annoy me to death i dont care, but i know i would never ever go on a date with you"

His face turned serious and i saw something flash across his face i had never seen before. He reached for his pocket and took out a reflective object and put it to my neck.

"Pretty isnt it?"

My breathing stopped, my heart went into a frenzy.

"What... what are you doing?"

He moved the knife closer to my neck and said "You want to change your answer? Or things might get a bit _dirty_"

I swallowed deeply "I was joking before, of corse ill go on a date with you."

He smiled "Seriously?"

I forced a smile on my face and nodded

"I dont believe you Kitty, Prove it"

Shivers ran down my spine and normaly i would have said flat no, but now i had something to live for... Patrick. I moved in closer and kissed him on the cheek, he smelt like piss and peppermint. He removed the knife from my neck,I was about to be sick, but what pushed it that little bit futher was the grin on his face. He nodded and said

"Meet me at Matty's bar six o'clock tommorow. Oh and here i got your SIM card so you cant text me, borrow your friends phone or something"

I nodded as he placed the card in my hand. He stroked my face and left. I should have let him cut my thorat, Atleast i would have gone out with diginty. But then again i couldn't leave Patrick. I went back to my room and found my room mate gone. I didnt mind, I couldn't apologise yet i had to have a little bit of pride left. After throwing up and brushing my teeth over and over. I finally left the bathroom and went into the bedroom, i saw a mobile lying on the floor and had a sudden urge to check my messages. I removed the back of the phone, removed the battery and placed my SIM in. I had two messages! I opened the first one and it said:

"Hey babe! Your so sexy, I cant stop thinking about you! Cant wait till our date ;)"

the second said:

"Oh by the way this is your lover, Joey Donner"

My dinner made a second appearance. Yuck.


	5. Warning

Warnings

Patrick P.O.V

Its had really come down to this, my life had no purpose, I had figured reality is a illusion caused by a lack of alcohol. All i was doing to Kat was dragging her down, she was so perfect and i wasn't, she was smart, funny and beautiful and all i am is worthless tralier trash, I had done nothing in my life to deserve such a perfect girlfriend. I stood with my neck in the noose, ready to kick the chair beaneath me away and forget all my sorrows, wither away in the ground with no feeling. Tears still streaming down my face, I put my foot on the back of the chair; i was shaking like crazy. No regrets.

Kat's P.O.V

Still no reply from Patrick? Again my mind generated the worst sernios possible and started to work it's way up into a panick attack, I took a few calming breaths in and out and it helped a little. I sat in the middle of my bed, thinking about what i should do about Donner. I had never seen that side of him, I never thought he would have the nuts to put a knife the my thoart and demand a date. What would cause such desperation just to go on a date with me? I wasn't that special. And that begged the question, didn't Joey know i was still madly in love with Patrick? I thought about setting him straight but i knew one miserbly date would be enough to scare Donner away for good, without losing my head. The door creaked open and i heard footsteps cautiously appoarching, my room mate appeared around the corner and screamed when she saw me. I hushed her and swallowed my pride

"Im sorry about before"

She huffed in digust

"Dont even speak to me. I'm swapping with 11B, some girl called Mandella?"

My face lit up, Mandella!

She spoke in a more alamaring tone "Is that my phone?!"

I slowly looked to my left, where her phone was placed on my bed side table, I laughed akwardly and nodded, I slowly removed the SIM and handed it back. With a huff she removed a two bin bags from the closet and started placing all her teddy bears in there. And when i thought she couldn't get any nuttier i was wrong.

"Its okay BooBear, We don't have to deal with that evil Kitty anymore"

I rolled my eyes, I didn't have to deal with a three year old anymore. After half an hour of my room mate (who's name i didn't learn) conversing with her teddys she finally left! There was a knock on the door and a famaliar voice called out

"Is anyone home?"

I screamed like a bunch of japanese girls in a hello kitty factory "MANDELLA!!"

Her face immediately lit up as we both bounced up and down in joy. I was starting to warm up to this place. We gossiped on for hours and hours and then when got onto the deadly topic of Joey.

"It was so weird, I was sitting in the park minding my own bussiness when all of i sudden i was that excuse for a human sitting next to me, he scared the livning daylights out of me! He then asked me to go on a date with him!" She scoffed in digust and i countiued "I know right? Then i said the obvious, NO! But that rat bag couldn't take the rejection and pulled a knife out and placed it at my thoart" Mandella reacted the way i thought she would, she placed a loving hand on my sholder and asked with deep concern

"Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!"

I laughed "This is Joey we are talking about, but he i saw a look on his face i had never seen before... After he pulled a the knife i agreed, but he wanted me to prove it."

I gulped "I couldn't think of any other way to prove it so i kissed him on the cheek. I feel so bad Mandella, Patrick will have a fit when he finds out."

I sighed "Im sorry I'm ranting arent i?"

She laughed "Not at all, this is serious stuff Kat. What are you going to do?"

I took a deep breath in and said something that i thought would never come out of my mouth in a million years "Im going to go on the date, hopefully he will relise how I'm still madly in love with Patrick. Ive kinda planned it all. All I'm going to talk about is Patrick"

She laughed "As usual then"

It was so easy being with Mandella, she masked a little bit of the pain of Patrick but some of it still burned. I sighed and Mandella laughed

"Is it true that you had your phone smashed?" I laughed.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Someone in my class was talking about it, apparently the best bit was your face"

I rolled my eyes and smiled "I guess from a on lookers point of view it would have been funny but i cant believe she smashed my phone" i sighed again "now i cant call Patrick"

The pain of Patrick was slowly withering away...

**Patricks P.O.V**

I exhaled deeply and thought to myself _"you can do this Verona on kick and it will all be over..." _i smiled, no more pain. At the worst moment possible, someone knocked on the door.

"Go away I'm busy"

"This is the police please open the door"

I sighed and untangled myself from the rope and stepped down from the chair. I opened the door but not enough for them to see my noose and chair.

"Can i help you?!" i questioned rather rudely

"Do you know who this is?"

The man held up a photo of a girl from Pauda highschool standing next to her was a boy, I reconised them instanely even thought the boys face had been scribbled out.

"Yes thats Katarina Stratford, My girlfriend and thats me" It stung a bit and how much i wished i could call her my fiance or even better... my wife.

"The school did suggest we come see you. Her family wasn't home. Where is she right now?"

A millon horrible thoughts drowned my mind _is she okay? Where is she? Is she dead?! _

"In New York, Sarah Lawrence college? Why whats wrong? Why has my face been scribbled out of the photo?" Had Kat done this? Did she hate me now...

"Mr Donner, is looking for his son and we looked at his room and found a stash of at least three too four hundred photos of Katarina Stratford and you were in some but most of them your face had been replaced by his or scribbled out"

I had to pick my jaw of the floor "Joey Donner?"

The officer nodded. Joey Donner is obessed with my Kat, My Kat?!

I spoke in a harsh tone, I was ready to rip Joey's head from his body "Where is he now!?"

The policer officer didn't pick up on the urgency in my tone "We are not sure, but normaly obsessive stalkers would follow their victims anywhere"

The air flew out of me, _Obsessive? Stalkers? _ Then and there i swore on my grave that if Joey had touch my Kat, I would make sure he never saw the light of day.

"Is there anything i can do?" He nodded

"Is there anyway we can contact Katarina?"

I nodded and ran off into the kitchen and searched threw my leather coat's pocket, and withdrew my phone, I checked the screen to see a new message from Kat, My heart stopped and i quickly read the message:

_"Hey Baby! Thanks for coming to the airport! Sarah Lawuarance is arlight i guess, enough about me! How are you? What are you doing? How is the job? Just wondering you know... I miss you Patrick Verona! See you soon! Xoxoxo Kat"_

I miss you too i thought. I closed the message and handed the police officer the phone

"I got this message around one thirty"

He opened it and skimmed there the message, I didn't care about privacy I just want my Kat to be safe.

He nodded "She seems calm threw out the message so i don't think he had made his move yet, may i collect her number" I nodded and clicked the contacts button and then clicked on her name, her number popped out and the officer clicked call. I sat there nervously as the words the officer said haunted me _Stalker, obsessed, Made his move, your face replaced by his, scribbled out, three too four hundred photos. _I was in a world of my own when he handed back the phone and took out his own and dialed the number once again. It rung and rung by still no reply. Something horrible must have happened to my Kat.

The police officer spoke "Shes not answer, that means something might of happened. Ill keep you informed. Its best if you stay here so if she is in town then she knows where to find you". I nodded and he left. Bullshit i was waiting here, my Kat was in danger!.

As soon as i heard the car leave and hit the free way i was gone.. My car would never last so I would have to indure a four to five hour bus ride. But if that meant Kat was safe, I would do anything to get to her, even run a hundred miles in the rain just to see her. Before i ran out the door i slide a knife into my sock. Joey is going to be in serval pieces once I'm finnished with him.

The bus took off and i slowly planned Joey's take down. There was so many option i could do, but obviously i wanted to make Kat safe first. But then images flashed into my mind; what happened if she was already... dead. Shivers traveled down my spine, she couldn't be dead not my Kat she was strong. Again for the twenty third time i called Kat. Still no answer, her phone must have been off or something. I texted her fifteen times too, she must have been busy... Then i felt like a idiot, what happened if i did kill myself and she end up getting attacked by Joey and she had no one to save her because i was hanging from my living room. I laughed satierly i tried to kill myself in the 'living' room how sad.

For now i decided i was going to assume my Kat was perfectly healthy and happy, if i was going to keep all sainty threw this bus ride everything had to go perfectly. I managed to convince myself that i was just visting her for fun, just to check how she is doing. It was starting to drop temperature on the bus so i shoved my hands into my pockets. Something soft and velvet brushed againist my hand, it was the ring. I removed the box and opened it up. Inside was Kat's ring, it was a band of silver and in the middle was a sapphire and diamond, simple but it reminded me of Kat, I was pretty sure she would like it. I hoped. Once i was there i was going to propose to her, i was going to tell her she meant the world to me, i would protect her with my life and love her threw thick in thin, I was going to use crummy corny says like _'i dropped a tear in the ocean, when you find it ill stop loving you' _Or i would give her eleven real roses and one more fake ome amd say _'ill love you till the last rose dies'_. I would embrass myself to death if i had too, i was going to propose in the most romantic way. If she rejects me or not, ill stay by her. I knew in my heart of hearts, i loved her with everything i had. I closed the box and slid it into my pocket. I stared out the window and read funny innaporiate bumper sticker, some of them actually made me laugh one that was particular funny was 'my mum did relise the irony when she called me a son of a bitch' and other just made sense like 'Always expect the worst in life and you will never be diasspointed'. As the bus ride drew out, i got more comfortable and comfortable and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, allowing my dreams to run wild and take me wonderful places filled with happiness.

**Kat P.O.V**

I woke up to my door bell being abused by some enthusic twit, one ring is enough. I stomped over to the door and yelled "alright I'm coming!" They stopped ringing, as i freed the latch and i opened the door to see Joey, I blinked a couple times praying to god he was a figment of my imagination; he didn't dissapear like i hoped.

"Good morning honey, your looking well!"

"What do you want?"

he smiled smugly "I was just checking if my honey bunny got my messages? I didn't get a reply" he pouted and scrunced up his ugly face.

"I don't have a phone, leave me alone Donner"

I slammed the door in his face and walked back in, Mandella was standing in the kitchen.

"See what i mean?"

She nodded

"Kat i think you should tell Patrick... Joey looked pretty serious"

I nodded and bit my bottom lip

"But i don't have a phone.." Even if i did i wasn't sure if i could tell him, then i knew he would get really protective and angry. I didn't want to cause him more grief. I had already aboaned him, for a place that wasn't worth giving Patrick up. As soon as term was up i was leaving. I was going back to Tacoma to start my life with Patrick. How could i have been so self to give him up, suddenly Mandella's hand waved infront of me

"Kat?"

I blinked a couple times and apologised i must have gone out into my little fanatisy world.

"You if i had a phone i would lend it to you right? I'm so sorry i don't have one" Mandella frowned.

I laughed "Mandella this isnt your fault! Don't even think about blaming yourself. But ive decided at the end of term I'm going back to Tacoma to be with Patrick."She nodded and smiled

"How romantic!" I laughed and smiled.

It was final i was going back to Tacoma and i was going to marry Patrick.


End file.
